


My Hero

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bubble Bath, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman avenges Dean and is rewarded for it.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> based on roman beating seth’s ass to avenge dean.

As soon as Roman steps into the hotel room, Dean is all over him, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Roman’s waist, kissing him breathless.

Roman drops his bags, arms wrapping around Dean to hold him up as he kisses back, just as intense. He can feel Dean’s erection pressing into his stomach as Dean rocks into him, moaning into the kiss.

“Are you naked?” Roman asks, kicking the door closed behind him.

Dean pushes his hips against Roman. “Yep.”

Dean pulls back just far enough to drag his mouth down Roman’s jaw to his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. 

“What’s got you so worked up, baby boy?” Roman asks, tipping his head back a bit to allow Dean more access.

“You fucking Seth up. Avenging me.” Dean nips at the shell of Roman’s ear, making him shiver. 

“You liked that, huh?” Roman asks, dragging one hand down Dean’s back to cup his ass. He runs a finger over Dean’s hole, smirking when he feels lube already there.

“Fuck yeah. Especially when you threw that cinderblock at him. That was fucking inspiring.” Dean mumbles into Roman’s neck, soothing a bite with his tongue. 

Roman pins Dean against the wall, using one hand to press Dean’s wrists above his head and the other one curls around his hip. Dean groans, pushing against Roman’s hold on him. 

“You’ve been busy.” Roman growls, sliding the hand on Dean’s hip back around to his ass and pushing two fingers into Dean with ease. 

“Was thinking about you fucking me. How good you are, how big your dick is. Oh fuck.” Dean groans when Roman’s fingers find his prostate.

“Were you now?” Roman asks, leaning into to suck bruising kisses onto Dean’s neck.

“Fuck, fuck, please, Rome!” Dean rolls his hips as best he can against Roman’s hand.

Roman lets Dean’s hands go and between the two of them, they somehow manage to get Roman’s jeans undone and shoved down his thighs with his boxers far enough that his cock springs free, hard and wet at the tip.

Dean reaches down and lines Roman up with his cock and whines when Roman pushes just the head of his cock inside of him, teasing him with tiny thrusts, just barely moving his hips.

Dean whimpers. “Please, please, fuck me.”

Roman grins at him, wild and feral almost, before snapping his hips forward and burying himself inside of Dean. Dean scratches at Roman’s shoulders, nails digging in as he wails, Roman shoving him harder into the wall, hitching him up higher against the wall.

“Faster, fuck!” Dean demands, locking his ankles at the small of Roman’s back, pushing Roman against him.

Roman pulls out and slams back into Dean, leaning into suck at his neck, pumping his hips harder into Dean, fucking him faster.

Dean pants, clinging to Roman as Roman drops one hand down in between them, stroking Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“You gonna come, baby boy?” Roman asks huskily, pulling back to look at Dean’s face.

Dean whines as Roman rubs his thumb over the tip of Dean’s cock. “Fuck, I’m gonna - I’m gonna come!" 

"That’s right, come all over my cock, come on!” Roman grunts, fucking into Dean as hard as he can, fisting Dean’s cock fast and sloppy, just the way Dean likes it.

Dean comes with a hoarse scream, clenching down around Roman’s cock, spilling over his hand. Roman fucks him through, forcing him to take it, making him handle the most intense orgasm of his life. He slumps against Roman, barely hanging on as Roman fucks him, chasing his own orgasm.

Roman groans loudly as he thrusts a few more times and then stills, coming hot and hard inside of Dean. They rest there for a moment, Roman’s hands under Dean’s thighs, holding him up before carefully pulling out and letting him down.

Dean shudders, feeling Roman’s come drip out of him, running down the back of his thighs. “Fuck, big man. You really did a number on me.”

Roman laughs, scooping Dean into his arms, bridal style, carrying him into the bathroom. “You asked for it.”

“Bath?” Dean asks, not even bothering to hide the fact that he likes that Roman can pick him up so easily, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck.

“I think we need one after that, baby boy.” Roman brushes a kiss across Dean’s temple and puts him on the counter, heading over to run them a bath. 

Once the water is hot enough and high enough in the tub, Roman gets in and settles down, then gestures to Dean to join him. Dean climbs in, ignoring the water splashing out of the tub and relaxes against Roman’s chest, sighing with contentment.

“Love you, baby boy.” Roman drops a kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

“Love you too, big man.” Dean murmurs, closing his eyes and sinking lower in the water.

Roman grins down at him and lets him rest.


End file.
